<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bullet Wound &amp; Coffee by Skullszeyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826035">Bullet Wound &amp; Coffee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes'>Skullszeyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Carrying, Coffee, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Murder, Not Beta Read, POV Alternating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:34:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliott joined Five on a mission that didn't end well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diego Hargreeves &amp; Lila Pitts, Number Five | The Boy &amp; Elliott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bullet Wound &amp; Coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a rare thing for Elliott to go along with Five on one of his rendezvous’ or whatever, he didn’t really tell him anything about what they were doing. It was only when he heard a gun shot, followed by flickers that Elliott realized there was a lot more that Five hadn’t told him about.</p><p>Once the gunshots seized, and Elliott was hesitate of moving from where he was crouched, he peeked around the corner of the garbage bin he was hiding behind.</p><p>“Elliott!”</p><p>He stood, body shaky and hands clammy as he hurried over to the gate. He wrenched it open and slipped through, only to go still at the sight before him.</p><p>Blood and bodies were everywhere, no one was twitching or breathing, well besides a thirteen year old boy standing amongst them. He was holding onto his side, and there was a thin layer of sweat already on his pale face.</p><p>“Did they…?” Elliott asked, unable to step in the blood.</p><p>“I didn’t let any of them escape, Elliott,” Five said, taking a step forward, but then a groan eased its way through Five’s mouth, then the moment he was about to fall over, Elliott panicked and raced over to Five, ignoring the blood that was now on his shoes and his pant legs, and grabbing Five before he could fall onto the ground and in the mess he created.</p><p>“No, no, that isn’t what I was going to say,” Elliott said, wondering if Five was going to stand on his own, but Five didn’t look like he was in the greatest shape to do anything of the like, so Elliott picked him up. “They shot you?”</p><p>“It’s nothing,” Five murmured, eyes slowly closing.</p><p>Elliott hummed as he stepped into the puddles of blood, winced when his foot connected itself with a body before stepping over it, then he was pushing the gate a bit open so they could get through it, but Elliott gasped when he found himself on the other side a few feet away. He glanced over his shoulder, then back down at Five who was groaning, brows pushed together as the pain in his side seemed to be getting worse.</p><p>“Maybe...you shouldn’t do that,” Elliott said, quickly walking down the alley.</p><p>“Do what?”</p><p>Elliott nodded. “I’m sure Lila can be able to help you.”</p><p>“No, no, I can deal with it.”</p><p>“I don’t think you can, I mean, she-she helped your brother, Diego, so why wouldn’t she be able to help—”</p><p>“Fine,” Five murmured, “you can help me with it.”</p><p>He did not know what to say to that besides a small bit of fear that was growing by the second. As they walked, Elliott had to remind Five to stop using his ability. He kept doing it without thinking about it, and Elliott figured it was possibly his way of panicking.</p><p>“When I panic,” Five murmured against Elliott’s coat as Elliott climbed the stairs, “you’ll know.”</p><p>Elliott grimaced. “I don’t think I’d ever want too see that...I mean, when we first met you were—” Five used his ability again, groaning as Elliott was now standing inside his own kitchen.</p><p>Would he ever get used to the feeling?</p><p>“Elliott…”</p><p>He brought Five over to the couch and laid him down, grabbing a pillow for his head before running into the next room. He reached in the cupboard for a med kit, but was also disappointed to find that Lila and Diego weren’t in the next room where he had seen them sleeping in a few hours ago. Nor were they sitting in the kitchen with Luther, who was also gone.</p><p>He took in an unsteady breath as he made his way back over to Five who had opened his coat and raised a bit of his shirt. The blood had seeped through the fabric, but the wound was still bleeding.</p><p>“I’ve never really done this before…”</p><p>“I have,” Five muttered.</p><p>Of course he has. It took a bit of time to get everything underway, and it was difficult because Five kept coming in and out of consciousness. It was only then that Elliott managed to use an anesthetic on him.</p><hr/><p>When Five did eventually wake up, he wasn’t lying on the couch anymore, and he was staring up at Lila who was smiling down at him.</p><p>“Where’s...Elliott?” Five asked, blinking away sleep from his eyes.</p><p>“Your lovely nurse?” Lila asked, grinning. “He’s making coffee.”</p><p>Five was about to sit up, but groaned when a spike of pain kept him in place, it was also at the same time he found out he wasn’t wearing his shirt or his blazer, but some loose shirt that was far too big on him.</p><p>“What is…”</p><p>“Cute, I know,” said Lila. “Elliott was cleaning out the bloodstains when we got back, and you were already wearing this...shirt.”</p><p>Five frowned. “Where’s Diego?</p><p>“Asking Elliott some questions.”</p><p>He sighed deeply, then moved the shirt so he could look at the wound. There was a patch over it, and he could feel the numbing around it.</p><p>“He did a good job on you,” Lila said, eyeing the patch before poking it, only to earn a glare from Five. “I’ll take a look later.”</p><p>“No, you won’t.”</p><p>“I did help your brother.”</p><p>“And I’d rather not have that kind of help from you,” Five said, covering the wound with the shirt.</p><p>Lila stood, “Fine, be that way.” She sauntered out of the room, telling Diego and Elliott that Five was awake and being his usual grouchy self.</p><p>Five laid back against the pillows and blankets, and he stared up at the ceiling until Diego and Elliott had walked into the room. Five explained to Diego what had happened, and they passed over a few smartass comments before leaving Elliott sitting on the side of the bed.</p><p>“I’ll check that later,” Elliott said, “although Lila did say—”</p><p>“Ignore her,” Five told him.</p><p>Elliott nodded. “Are you okay? Do you need anything?”</p><p>“Coffee.”</p><p>He smiled, getting up and right before he could leave, Five called his name, and he glanced over his shoulder.</p><p>“Thanks,” Five said, for a moment he was glancing at something in the corner before finally looking at Elliot, “thanks for...helping me.”</p><p>Elliott nodded, “S-Sure, any time...or I mean, no, not any...I didn’t mean—”</p><p>Five smiled. “Elliott, just get the coffee.” He watched Elliott sputter over his words, then he left the room. Five laid back against the pillows and felt for the warm blanket covering a portion of his body and pulled it up. He’d have to take some time to recover before moving onto their next plan, and while he waits around, he can figure what that plan is.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just wanted to write them in a fic, I enjoyed their scenes much more than anyone else's, and each character had their own side kick, so Elliott was Five's, until you know...</p><p>I hope you enjoyed.</p><p>Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>